


twit fic 5

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 25





	twit fic 5

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

the first time will spends the night with hannibal, there’s little pretense. he had packed an overnight bag and brought it inside, even though the invitation had only technically been for dinner.   
hannibal admires his preparation, giving will an amused smile when he’d taken his bag along with his jacket. dinner is a calm affair, wine and some fancy dish will can’t pronounce the name of.   
after cleaning up, they both go to hannibal’s bedroom. they help each other undress before they even kiss. and when they do kiss, it’s more needy and aggressive than will could’ve anticipated.   
will moans when hannibal’s hands grip his ass, lifting him off of his feet and dropping him carefully onto the bed. will is already dripping wet in a way he usually isn’t unless he’s in heat.   
but he knew what he wanted. he came here to fuck, came here to bed this alpha who has been driving him slowly insane for months with his scent and casual touches.   
hannibal’s lips are everywhere. will squirms and moans on his back, running his hands through hannibal’s hair and grabbing at his shoulders.   
hannibal *growls* before grabbing will by the hips, lifting him up and immediately licking over his wet hole. will cries out, digging his heels into hannibal’s back and tugging on his hair.   
hannibal eats him out like he’s starving for it, sucking and licking and pushing his tongue inside. will is moaning and choking on gasps of hannibal’s name, unable and unwilling to control himself.   
“hannibal, hannibal, please!” will whines, squirming and arching away from the mattress. hannibal pulls away, licking his lips.  
“please what, darling?”  
“fuck me.”   
hannibal has no desire to turn him down. he moves up the bed like a predator, fitting between will’s legs and teasing him with the head of his cock nudging up behind will’s balls.   
will hasn’t even seen hannibal hard yet, but god, he knows his cock is big. he wants it inside of him, wants to feel it fill him up and make him cry.   
“tell me again, ask nicely.” hannibal practically purrs, nipping at will’s earlobe.  
“please fuck me, hannibal, please fuck me,” will pleads, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist and trying to pull him in closer.   
“anything for you, beautiful boy.”  
hannibal shifts comfortably, pressing his entire body against will’s before pressing inside. they both groan, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss.   
hannibal starts slow, rocking his hips and just fucking into will as deeply as he can. it’s exactly what will wants, to be so filled up he feels like he’s being smothered.   
will clings to hannibal, arms around his back and legs around his hips. hannibal wouldn’t dream of pulling away, anyway, but he loves will’s clinginess.   
the first time will orgasms, he barely sees it coming.  
“fuck, hannibal, i’m- i-“ he cuts off, nails digging into hannibal’s back as he squeezes around his cock.  
“that’s it, come for me, gorgeous,” hannibal murmurs, sliding his arms under will’s back and holding him close.   
will shivers through it, but hannibal doesn’t stop fucking him. he clearly has no intentions of slowing down, and will wants nothing more than for him to keep going.   
hannibal fucks will through another orgasm when tears start spilling from will’s eyes. he pauses, nuzzling will’s cheek with his nose and going still.  
“would you like me to stop?”  
will shakes his head. “n-no, good tears, please don’t stop.”   
hannibal hums, licking one of will’s tears before kissing him softly.  
“as you wish.”  
hannibal rolls them over, gripping will tightly as he does. will gasps and braces his hands against hannibal’s chest, and barely manages a breath before hannibal starts thrusting up into him.   
he’s going harder and faster now, and will can feel just how easy the slide of it is. he’s so wet that there’s no friction, just a faint and obscene squelching sound every time hannibal’s hips meet his ass.   
“will,” hannibal grits his teeth, his jaw clenching. will can tell he’s close, and will knows what he wants.  
“cum inside, knot me, hannibal, please,” he begs, panting softly in between words.   
hannibal groans, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. will has never seen him less in control, and he loves it.  
“please, please, i’ll cum again, let me cum on your knot,” he begs, picking up on the fact that hannibal enjoys it.   
will barely has the words out when hannibal starts fucking into him hard enough that he knows he’ll have bruises from hannibal’s hip bones on his ass tomorrow. he holds on to hannibal’s chest, crying out in pleasure and keeping his eyes on the alpha’s face.   
hannibal looks up at will with half lidded eyes, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. will parts his lips when he feels hannibal’s knot start to swell, groaning and pressing down hard against him.   
when hannibal orgasms, will sees stars. the feeling of hannibal spilling into him, the way his knot stretches him open to the point of almost pain, how tightly hannibal holds him, it all pushes him into a third orgasm.   
will sobs, burying his face in hannibal’s neck and shaking. hannibal holds him tightly, arms wrapped firmly around his waist. they’re stuck together by his knot, but cling to each other anyway.   
hannibal shushes will gently, speaking soft praise into his ear. will is vaguely aware that he thanks hannibal at some point, but hannibal merely hushes him again, running fingers through his hair and kissing his ear.   
will is comfortable, huddled against hannibal’s chest and stuffed full. it’s exactly what he wanted, and he hears and feels hannibal’s rumbling purr of contentment.   
they don’t move. they don’t speak.  
when hannibal’s knot goes down, they shower together. they wash one another with reverent touches before drying off and going back to bed, still nude.   
will curls himself around hannibal as soon as he lays down, resting his head on his chest. it’s his new favorite place to be.


End file.
